the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Park Builder (Game)
Operation Evolution is a fictional video game which features storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of the Jurassic Park Franchise. It follows the story of the player as they are hired to build their very own Jurassic Park on a completely different island after the famed success of Jurassic World has the world demanding for a second attraction which leaves the player to build it, make it successful and keep it safe through many possible dangerous encounters. The customization on the player's character is very limited as it is always played from a first person or simulation view and the player doesn't get choices on how their character reacts to things but they do get to choose from a list of different voices for how they want their character to sound as well as what gender they want their character to be. The workers under the management team are randomly customized through a generator with their own names. |-|Campaign= The campaign is what progresses the game forward with each mission, excluding the tutorial, being unlocked after the player reaches enough popularity to warrant a new star until the player reaches five stars and completes the final mission, ending the campaign. Tutorial The tutorial begins with the player being transported to the island that was chosen to house the new Jurassic Park before they are given a guide that shows them on how to build and maintain it, introduces them to all of their management team members who will help keep the park running while also helping the player set up the basic design of a park and providing them with their first Dinosaur, a Triceratops, until the park reaches the first star of popularity and it is time for the park to be opened to visitors which, when done, will be the end of the tutorial and give the player free-roam in running their park. New Blue World When the park has become popular enough to reach a second star, Doug invites the player to his latest project which turns out to be an aquatic expansion of the Jurassic Park on the island above, set entirely underwater, which the player is then put in charge of are given a guide that shows them on how to build and maintain it as well as helping the player set up the basic design of the park and providing them with their first creature, a Dunkleosteus, until it is time for the expansion to be opened to visitor which, when done, will be the end of the tutorial and give the player free-roam in running their expansion. |-|Quests= The quests are little story missions that have unique storylines which expand upon the plot of the video game and, if completed, will give the player some additional goodies with there being two types of quests. Recurring quests are quests that continue to happen throughout the playthrough while normal quests only happen once in the playthrough. Recurring Quests Boy Wonder - Jane's two sons are visiting the park and she needs the player's help in keeping an eye on them while they also decide to take part in some activities around the park and cause mischief. Things Change - Doug wants the park experimenting in creating their own customized Dinosaurs just like Jurassic World is attempting to do and the player must help the research into this. Audience Feedback - Kelly decides she wants to film and document everything going on behind the scenes at the park in order to show viewers and acquires the player's help to keep the viewers happy by fulfilling their requests but also making sure she doesn't get caught as it is against the rules. Normal Quests Not Just A Job - Patricia acquires the player's help to evaluate the new researchers through putting them to different types of work and observing them. They're Coming - Investors that are going to evaluate the park in order to decide whether it is worth putting money into our coming and the player's team need their help to make their visit successful. Thrust And Parry - The management team starts to have some heated discussions and debates on where to spend their money, leaving the player to find a way to cool them all down and help all sides. Meet The Press - Reporters come to evaluate the park and the player needs to work to impress them but, despite all efforts, one reporter won't be convinced and has to have rather large effort put into convincing her until her ulterior motive is discovered. New Algorithm - Patricia has come up with a new idea for a new research method and acquires the player's help in testing it out and in order to observe the following results from this new method. It's A Setup - Jessica acquires the player's help in setting up a blind date between Jane Powers and David Vaughn which can only go bad and become awkward due to the same workplace. Scaled Down - The awards committee wants to give a reward to Jurassic Park for their engineering which leaves the player to work with Doug in order to impress them only for it to turn out that they are architects. Old Friend - An old rival of Hank Freeman has been given Hank's old job at the university and thinks he knows things better than Hank himself that starts a rivalry between the two of them that the player ends up in the middle of. Cut The Budget - There are some concerns from the auditors and accountants that the Dinosaurs and the park are costing too much which leaves the player to have to prove them wrong before their budget is cut. Field Trip Chaos - Ian brings his class on a field trip to the park in order to show his chaos theory in action. Craft A Title - Hank wishes to spend some of his free-time writing a novel about Dinosaurs but needs the player's help in providing him with inspiration. Step Back - With the scientists in the lab being worked too hard, Patricia suggests offering them a break |-|Management= There are many ways for the player to manage their very own Jurassic Park which are all introduced to them in the tutorial and all available to do at any time throughout the building of the park. Park Building Along with managing the Dinosaurs, the player must also manage the building and maintaining of the park itself, from buildings such as the visitor center to attractions like the safari ride. The player must choose what, where and how they want to build on the island and then keep it all running, trying to avoid things such as power outages or a lack of supplies for the visitors. The player must also take into account what their visitors will want and need when they come to the park to keep them happy as well as have to keep the park clean and actively safe through the usage of cleaners and safety precautions like a shelter and security towers. Dinosaur Creating In order to create a Dinosaur and release it into the park, the player must first acquire the amber that holds the Dinosaur DNA and this amber can either be found by launching hunt expedition teams to dig sites around the world in order to dig until an amber is collected, with certain Dinosaurs being found in certain sites, or amber can be purchased through the illegal market where the player can also sell stuff to gain money. Once the player has the amber, they must put it through the genetics lab where the Dinosaur will then be created and can be put into the park. Dinosaur Caretaking Once the Dinosaur is in the park, it needs to be taken care of. The basic form of caretaking is to keep them fed and watered through the usage of harbors and lakes which provide what the Dinosaur needs but come at a cost. On top of this, the player must keep their Dinosaurs happy, by putting them in a comfortable environment, as well as having to ward off unique Dinosaur diseases that will cost money to either cure or briefly keep at bay. All this has to be done, otherwise the Dinosaur will likely die from a variety of reasons. Emergency Situations There are many types of emergencies that can happen in Jurassic Park. The most common ones are things like power failure and an unhappy Dinosaur, that oftenly can be combined and lead to a more uncommon emergency in the form of the Dinosaurs breaking out and terrorizing the park. In order to stop these things, the player must do whatever is required such as reorganizing buildings and power lines or putting a Dinosaur to sleep when it becomes too restless. Dinosaurs can also be put down if absolutely needed but there are repercussions if the situation gets so dire. On top of these, there are also natural disasters such as storms and tornadoes that can cause structural damage and restless Dinosaurs if not prepared for as the player will be warned on such things as where the storm will hit or where the tornado will pass. |-|Other Modes= Whilst the campaign is the main mode of Operation Evolution, there are other modes that are featured in the video game that are listed down below with some explanations to them each. Survival In survival mode, the player plays their own character and is visiting Jurassic World on the date of the incident when the Indominus Rex escaped her paddock which forces the player to find some way to survive against multiple forms of danger in an effort to reach the safety of the warehouse and live to see another day and is the only additional mode in the game which is canon. Arena In arena mode, the player can either enter a range of competitions against other players in order to win special prizes for the player's park or fight against AI through several stages, that will get harder with each new stage, in order to win special prizes for the player's park. In these fights, the player chooses three of their Dinosaurs, or is provided Dinosaurs if the player hasn't got enough, and uses them to fight against three other Dinosaurs and there is level systems for the Dinosaurs with each victory leveling up that Dinosaur. Warpath In warpath mode, the player takes control of a Carnivore or Human from a limited selection and struggles to survive on Site B through battling through Humans and other Dinosaurs in an effort to get across the island where the Carnivore will either secretly escape the island (if small) or kill everyone at the landing pad (if big) whereas the Human will escape on a helicopter. Chaos In chaos mode, the player is either given an island free from any unnatural buildings and such or an island with the ruins of an old park and has no limits in what Dinosaurs they can put down, how many and wherever, and watch them live out their lives or force them to fight each other in a dominance for survival. The player can also use this mode to put random Jurassic Park workers or visitors on the island to see how they fare against the Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs And Characters |-|Dinosaurs= Jurassic Expansion Triceratops - A Herbivore. Aquatic Expansion Dunkleosteus - A Carnivore. |-|Management Team= Doug Malick Doug Malick is the CEO of the company that is invested in the player's park and keeps the player updated on performance ratings as well helping to manage profits and the park's success. Hank Freeman Hank Freeman is the paleontologist that leads the fossil hunt teams to get the Dinosaurs for the park as well as handling all business required to get the fossils. Patricia Cheung Patricia Cheung is the geneticist that recreates the Dinosaurs for the park as well as runs all the other scientific business behind the success of Jurassic Park. Jessica Harding Jessica Harding is the veterinarian that manages the Dinosaurs that have been created as well as makes sure that they are cared for and kept in good conditions. Grace Hudson Grace Hudson is a worker that leads the construction of all types of facilities inside Jurassic Park as well the administrator who monitors the park's maintenance. David Vaughn David Vaughn is the head of security that runs all the development related to the safety of all the park's inhabitants as well as helps the player handle any emergencies. Jane Powers Jane Powers is the public relations manager that manages the visitors that arrive to the park as well as makes sure that they are cared for and updates the player on their needs. Chanya Chanya isn't an official member of the Jurassic Park team but she runs the harbors trading and provides the player with the resources needed to keep the Dinosaurs happy for a price. |-|Other Characters= Ian Malcolm Ian Malcolm is one of the important guests to the player's Jurassic Park who has come to judge the park's standards and ability to be kept safe for the visitors and will randomly send the player comments on how they could improve. Kelly Malcolm Kelly Malcolm is the daughter of Ian Malcolm who has come to the island against her father's wishes and retrieves the player's help throughout the game in order to film her own documentary on the Dinosaurs of the player's Jurassic park. Jane Powers's Two Sons The two sons to Jane Powers are visitors to the park after their father no longer wanted them, forcing them to be sent to the island to be with their mother rather than be put into adoption. The Curious Reporter The curious reporter was one of the reporters that came to report on Jurassic Park during its early stage and stood out from the other reporters as she dug deep in her questioning until it turned out she really actually wanted to work at the park herself and was given a job in the communications department. Hank Freeman's Rival The rival professor of Hank Freeman is a professor who has been given Hank Freeman's old job at the university and thinks he knows things better than Hank and tries to prove this until he ends up out of a job at the university due to him wanting to work at the park instead, giving Hank his old job back.